Bloody Senior Year
by 0809m
Summary: Allison Argent and Stiles Stilinski, both seniors at Beacon Hills High, both now orphans.Their parents were murdered by the hand of someone they thought they could trust. When they finally return to Beacon Hills; Allison Argent and Stiles Stilinski are ready for revenge. (Crappy summary i know, but give it a try) Crossover TW/TVD Scallison,Stisaac, Dark Derek!
1. Bloody prologue

**Summary: After the murder of her parents at the hands of the Hales. Allison Argent and Stiles Stilinski return to Beacon Hills after spending the summer training, they are now much more strong, but are no longer human, they only want revenge and they are very thirsty, old and new relationships are formed, while a war begins. ****Re posted now with a beta**

**Crossover TW/TVD, Stallison (frienship), Scallison, Slash Stisaac, Jydia Kol/Jeremy, Rebekah vs Lydia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or The Vampire Dairies, I just own the plot**

**I want to thank to kitten2010 who edit and corrected this fic.**

Bloody Senior Year

Chapter One: Prologue

Everything has happened so fast, they hadn't been able to avoid it. The guilt was there, the grief was bigger, but the desire for revenge was the greatest of all.

Allison Argent and Stiles Stilinski, both seniors at Beacon Hills High, both now orphans,

Their parents were murdered by the hand of someone they thought they could trust.

It all happened after the alpha pack came, during a crazy junior year with a lot breaking up and getting back together and heartbreak all around.

Scott broke up with her to keep her safe or so he said. Allison didn't need that though, she was strong and confident. She had learned how to be fond of that pack. Stiles was just starting to come into his own great intelligence, but he had been replaced in his best friend's eyes by Isaac.

They became close friends when the pack turned their back on them. After that, they needed each other's company. They couldn't stand to be alone. They grew to be best friends. She saw the potential in him and started training him. They spend so much time together that eventually their parents became friends too and they were all happy, even without the pack.

The pack defeated the Alphas in the beginning of the summer but then new hunters came to town. They were Gerard's loyal followers. They attacked the Hale pack without warning, burning the train station to the ground. The wolves got out alive and safe, but that wasn't enough for Derek. He thought that Chris was the one who sent them and he wanted revenge.

Derek and his uncle set the Argent house on fire, not caring for the consequences. Chris and the Sheriff were the only ones inside. They were down in the basement having a few beers and watching a game on TV. By the time they knew what was going on, the fire had grown too big. They died from the smoke before the flames were extinguished.

Scott told them what had happened and he begged for forgiveness, both for himself and his pack. It was too late. Allison and Stiles were too angry for his words to calm them. That summer, they left together to train so that when their senior year began they could avenge what had happened to their fathers.

Trouble followed them everywhere, but it was in San Francisco that they encountered vampires. There were three of them, a beautiful blonde girl named Rebekah, her brother, Kol, and Kol's lover, Jeremy. The trio didn't seem to be a threat and were only looking for a place to hide and they insisted that the two teenagers help them. Stiles and Allison were reluctant to trust the three of them, but they didn't know how to kill them yet so they agreed to let the vampires travel with them for the time being

They told the vampires their story and the vampires offered to make them make them stronger and help them to get their revenge in return for their help. They knew they weren't strong enough to fight Derek's pack alone and so they took a chance and agreed.

Rebekah made them drink her blood and she snapped their necks before they could fight back. When they woke up, they were thirsty and in a blind frenzy they attacked a homeless man and drank his blood, completing their transformation.

As promised, Stiles and Allison were stronger than ever before. Over the rest of the summer, they learned to control their thirst. When fall came, Kol gave them rings to protect them from the sun. They were finally ready to return to Beacon Hills.

Allison Argent and Stiles Stilinski are ready for revenge.


	2. Bloody first day

**Hello, thank you so much for the reviews, following and favorites, i really appreciate that.**

**Before this story moves on i have to warn that some things about TVD are going to be a little different from the show but is need for the sake of this story, but not much, Rebekah and Jeremy are kinda a little OC but not to much. There are going to be flashbacks about some facts like the fire, and when Stiles and Allison were turned.**

**And for those who are Kol's fans, he will show up in the next chapter.**

**I want to thanks to kitten2010 who did an amazing job editing this story**

**So I'll stop rambling now. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Bloody first day

It was the first day of their senior year, and the Hale pack was reunited the hallway near the front doors of Beacon Hills High School. They were chatting, smiling, hiding how they really felt. They were making small talk about nothing important.

"Do you guys think that Allison and Stiles will come back this year?" Scott asked suddenly, and everyone in the group went completely silent and still. Guilt and worry showed in their faces.

"I don't know, Allison still doesn't answer my calls or texts. I guess she still wants space," the strawberry blonde answered him.

"Well Derek killed her father, even if she doesn't know that" the blonde she-wolf says, not missing the guilty look in Scott eyes.

"Well the bastard deserved it. He sent those hunters to kill us," Jackson said in his usual harsh tone.

"But Stiles dad didn't deserve it and he was in the house too," Scott argued.

"Well Derek and Peter didn't know he was in there" Jackson says in defense of his Alpha.

"It's like they just vanished though," Scott says more to himself than the group. He is concerned for his ex-girlfriend and his best friend. He loved them both. Aside from his mom they were the most important people in the world to him. He regretted everything: breaking up with Allison, ignoring Stiles, all because Derek ordered him to. He thought he was doing what was best. He thought that if he listed to Derek, then they'd be safe. He was disgusted with himself for not preventing the death of their parents. He hasn't talked to them since he'd told them the truth about the fire, but he'd seen how furious they were. Then they were just gone. He still called them every day, but they never answered.

His thoughts were interrupted by Lydia. "Who are they?" she asked, pointing to two strangers entering the school.

She wasn't the only one who had noticed. Everyone gasped and turned to look a beautiful blonde girl accompanied by a tall boy with brown hair. Both were dressed impeccably in what looked like designer clothes, they walked in like they owned the school.

Lydia immediately grabbed Jackson's hand and rushed introduce herself to the new students. Everyone else in the pack backed off a little, wary of the new students.

"Hello," Lydia said brightly. "You must be new here. I'm Lydia and this is my boyfriend, Jackson. I'm the most popular girl in school and judging by your clothes we simply must be friends." Her tone and her words seemed friendly, but those who knew her could tell her intentions were nothing short of bitchy.

"Well," the blonde girl responded with a superior tone, "My name is Rebekah and judging by the things you just said, you must be really insecure and I already don't like you." She smiled sarcastically. "Let's go, Jeremy." They walked away together.

The pack stood with their mouths hanging open, shocked. Nobody had ever dared speak to Lydia like that, never. Everyone watched her carefully, not sure what to expect.

Lydia quickly shook off the incident. "What rude girl, and such horrible accent," she said as she rejoined the pack.

With that, everyone turned on their heels to head to their locker before the first class of their senior year started.

They were all together for their first period class, AP chemistry with Mr. Harris. None of them liked the teacher, so they were glad to be together for this one. The two new students also happened to be in the class and they'd already staked their claim to the table in the back of the class. There were two free seats, but anyone who tried to sit there was told to leave.

The class started, and there were no signs of Allison or Stiles. Scott was disappointed. He'd still hoped to see them again and he was starting to fear that he never would.

After several minutes all in the class heard a knock on the door. Mr. Harris rolled his eyes and stepped out of the classroom. The werewolves all immediately used their supernatural hearing to eavesdrop.

"Mr. Stilinski, Ms. Argent, is there a reason why you are both late?" the teacher asks with venom in his voice. He clearly didn't care that they'd both lost their fathers three months ago. "Detention for both of you."

"Shut up" Stiles said.

The werewolves were shocked and the new students were laughing.

"Excuse me, Stilinski? What did you say to me?" the teacher snapped, clearly angry at the two students in front of him

"He said shut up. Now, you're not gonna give us detention. You're going to let us in the class and ignore that we were late," Allison said, forcing the teacher looking straight into her eyes. Her pupils dilated as she spoke.

"Come in," the teacher said, entering the classroom. Allison and Stiles glanced at each other and followed.

The werewolves were still getting over the way that Allison had ordered the teacher around when they finally saw their two returned friends. They both looked so different.

Allison looked completely beautiful, though she is dressed completely differently in a blood red shirt with a leather jacket over it. She was wearing high heeled boots and red lipstick. It was like she was an entirely new person. Stiles also looked completely different. His hair is longer and he's wearing nicer clothes than he did before.

They walked confidently to the back table, ignoring their old friends to sit with the new students in the back.

Lunch time came quickly. The pack was still reeling from seeing Stiles and Allison that morning. None of them had seen the pair again and they weren't in the cafeteria.

"What's the deal with Stiles and Allison?" Isaac asked Scott quietly.

"I don't know," Scott replied. "They look so different. They even smell different."

"Maybe they are still grieving," Erica suggested.

"They wouldn't even look at me," Scott sighed.

"Who cares?" Jackson snapped. "Who needs Stilinski anyway?"

"I'm going to talk to them," Scott said. He stood and was immediately followed by Isaac. They went to seek out their former packmates.

"So, how was your first day?" Stiles asked the new students.

"Pretty good so far," Jeremy said with a shrug. "Everyone seems nice."

"Well almost everyone," Rebekah added. "That girl Lydia is a bitch. I already can't stand her."

"She pretends to be dumb to be popular," Allison explained.

Rebekah and Jeremy could sense that Allison and Stiles wanted to be alone. "Let's go get some food," Jeremy said. They stood and walked away from their spot under the bleachers.

"No biting people on the way," Stiles joked.

"Yeah, I know. Those damn dogs can smell the blood," Jeremy laughed.

"Do you think they're OK?" the blonde asked once they were in the hallway.

"I can't tell," Jeremy said.

As they were walking, they noticed a certain strawberry-blonde going into the girls' restroom.

"I'll join you later," Rebekah said. "I need to fix my make-up."

"Don't do anything crazy," Jeremy warned, but he kept walking.

It had been a year since Jeremy had given up life as a hunter to run away with the vampire siblings. He would have never believed he would fall in love with psycho vampire like Kol. Life was funny. He was just glad to be finishing high school.

"How are you?" Stiles asked the brunette beside him.

"It was so hard seeing him. I just wanted to kiss him. I love him so much," Allison said. She didn't have to say who it was, Stiles knew it was Scott.

"It's just because your emotions are increased," Stiles responded.

"What about you?" Allison quickly changed the subject. She couldn't be distracted until after they had gotten revenge.

"Well, I really wanted to drain Harris dry, and then I wanted to tear Jackson's head off. At least the others feel remorse, but Jackson doesn't. Jeremy overheard them."

"Today will be our first move," Allison said. "You'll feel better once we get started. Are you gonna play lacrosse?"

"No," Stiles replied. "I'd get bored pretending to be a benchwarmer. Don't worry, this year will still be epic."

She smiled and he was glad they'd become so close. Maybe it was their grief that was binding them, all he knew is he would have gone crazy if not for her.

"Allison, Stiles, " they heard someone shout and they stood to see Isaac and Scott approaching them.

Lydia was applying lipstick, but she wasn't really paying attention to that. She was thinking about Allison and how her former best friend would never forgive her if she knew that it had been Lydia that had found the forest ash that prevented any escape from the fire three months ago.

"Hello, Lydia."

The redhead jumped and saw Rebekah standing right behind her. She put on her best diva face and asked, "Did you come to apologize for your attitude earlier?"

"I came to tell you something," Rebekah said, smiling in a way that made Lydia uncomfortable.

"I'm listening," the immune girl said, not looking away from Rebekah's eyes.

"You're going to go to the parking lot after lacrosse practice," Rebekah said. Lydia nodded in a trance like state. "You're going to go there and you aren't going to remember us talking."

Lydia shook her head, confused for a moment before turning back to the mirror and pulling her mascara out of her purse.

"I'm glad I found you guys," Scott said.

"We were just leaving," Stiles replied coldly. They started to walk away.

"Guys, please I just want to talk," he said, almost begging. Stiles turned around angrily to face Scott, but Allison kept walking.

"I don't want to talk to you, Scott," Stiles snapped. "You can't expect everything to be like it was before. It doesn't work like that. Go to hell."

"Don't talk to him like that," Isaac said in defense of a speechless Scott.

Stiles turned his fury on Isaac. "You shut up, scared little puppy. You think you have so much power but you're just a weak little boy. Leave us alone, Isaac and you can go to hell too."

Isaac's eyes glowed yellow and he was about to attack, but Scott blocked him with his arms. Stiles felt a twinge of pain. He missed his best friend and he wished he could just go back to the way things were, but that wasn't going to happen.

Stiles went and found Allison. They hugged briefly and tried not to cry. They couldn't break down now, not before they'd even started.

"How could you let him talking to you that way?" Isaac asked.

"He is right and you know it, Isaac. I just have to wait and hope they forgive me," Scott answered sadly.

The day was ending fast and the lacrosse team was almost done with practice just as the sun had gone down. Lydia was watching them, waiting so they all could go to the now rebuilt Hale house for a pack meeting once it was over. Suddenly she felt the urge to go somewhere. She knew she was supposed to wait for the boys, but it was like her body had a mind of its own.

She stopped suddenly in the parking lot, unsure of how she'd gotten there.

"Hello, Lydia," Stiles said, appearing as if out of nowhere. "You look beautiful."

"Stiles, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"We're here to talk," Allison answered, appearing on Lydia's other side.

"Well Lydia, we actually came here to send a message to Derek," Stiles said, still smiling, but not the same way he used to. The sweet boy she used to ignore was gone.

"What's going on? Why are you two acting this way?" Lydia asked nervously.

"We know what you did. We want revenge," Stiles said.

Her eyes widened. How could they know?

"First, I want an apology for all the years you made fun of me and all the times you ignored me," Stiles demanded.

Lydia was too scared to respond and she started trying to discreetly dial on her phone, but it disappeared from her hand.

"You want this?" Allison asked, holding up her phone now standing beside Stiles. How had she moved that fast? It was like they weren't even human.

"What are you?" she asked, voice trembling

"We are vampires," Allison said. Their eyes were now black with dark veins around and sharp teeth were showing.

"Guys, please, don't hurt me. I'm so sorry for everything. Please, just don't hurt me," Lydia begged.

"Well, that's too bad, Lydia. Because I want to hurt you," Stiles said, pressing her against the car. "Don't scream," he compelled her. With that, he sunk his fangs into her neck and drank.

After what felt like an eternity, he pulled away, leaving Lydia in immense pain. "Forget what we are, forget that you saw us," Stiles compelled. "When they ask, tell them it was a vampire but don't tell them it was us."

Suddenly, Stiles and Allison were gone. Lydia was confused and in so much pain. She touched her neck and screamed

Within a few seconds, she is surrounded by her pack.

"Lydia, what happened? Who did this to you?" Jackson asked his trembling girlfriend.

"A vampire," she whispered, hugging Jackson.

"We have to get her to Derek. Fast," Boyd said in a panic.

"That went well," Allison said from the shadows. She and Stiles watched as the pack drove away.

"Yeah," Stiles replied, smiling. He knew The Bestiary said nothing about the rings that allowed them to walk around in the daylight. The pack would be distracted, looking only at night. Soon, they would make their next move.


	3. Bloody weakness

**I want to thank to kitten2010 who edit and corrected this fic**

**Thank you so much to the people who read and review. It means a lot**

Bloody Senior Year

Chapter Three: Bloody weakness

"A vampire? Are you sure?" Derek asked threateningly, intimidating the scared girl in front of him in the living room of the Hale house.

"Yes!" Lydia said, trembling and close to sobbing.

"Enough, Derek. You know she's right," Peter said from his armchair.

"But, it's impossible," the alpha said stubbornly.

"Yeah, I agree with Derek. She doesn't even remember anything," Scott said. "It could be the trauma."

"Vampires are the only ones that drink blood. Look at her neck," Peter commented with a creepy smile.

"What do you know about this?" his nephew asked.

"I've read about them in the Bestiary. It won't be easy to kill," Peter said.

"How come?" Isaac wondered out loud.

"Well, these creatures are faster than werewolves, they can compel their victims, erase their memories. However, they can't walk in the sun so the only attack at night," the older Hale said while the pack looked increasingly worried.

"Am I going to be a vampire?" Lydia asked suddenly still scared and nearly hysterical at the thought.

"No, in order to become one you have to drink vampire blood and die with it in your system," Peter said. "Although it would be interesting to see if you were immune to that as well…"

"How the fuck do we kill it?" Jackson exclaimed angrily.

"A wooden stake through the heart, decapitation and fire," Peter listed. "There's an herb called vervain that hurts them also."

"I'll ask Deaton tomorrow after school and we can kill it," Scott said.

"What if we end up needing to use mountain ash to trap it?" Erica said nervously. "Lydia isn't in her right mind. She can't do it."

"No way in hell! We don't need him!" exclaimed Jackson knowing exactly what the blonde girl was implying.

"We have no choice," Derek said after some thought. "That creature is in my territory and we need help. Isaac tomorrow you'll talk to him and demand his help," Derek ordered the curly hair werewolf

"For the time being, be wary of who you invite into your home," Peter said. "Vampires must be invited in."

-

"That was fun. Don't you think, love?"

"Kol, you don't have to ask. You know I love to hunt with you," Jeremy said, embracing his lover making the older vampire smile with blood-stained lips. A dead girl lay their feet with bite marks on each side of her neck

"Do you think that three dead people in one night will attract the attention of that pack of dogs?" Kol asked. Smiling, he grabbed his lover by the waist.

"Well, maybe not, we could keep hunting if we wanted. Rebekah is stealing from the blood bank as well," the brown eyed boy said. He kissed Kol on the lips.

"Actually, I think I have other things in my mind now," the older vampire responded. He kissed his lover in a hungry way. Moving at inhuman speed, Kol pressed Jeremy against the wall of the alley they were currently in.

-

The next day Isaac was waiting for the arrival of Stiles near the entrance of the school. To say that he was nervous would have been an understatement. He didn't know why Derek had told him to do this. Isaac was probably the last person Stiles would listen to. He'd always felt guilty about stealing the only friend the boy had.

In the past, Isaac had held on to the hugest crush on Stiles. Maybe it was still there. He wasn't sure. He knew it was hopeless though.

After a long ten minutes he finally spotted Stiles and Allison heading toward the door to enter the school. He situated himself right in the middle of their path.

"Move out of the way, mutt," Stiles said, his voice full of venom.

"Can we talk in private please?" Isaac asked. His eyes were begging.

"No" Allison answered

Stiles seemed amused and held a hand up. "It's okay, Allison. I can handle him."

"Are you sure, Stiles? I really don't think it's a good idea," the girl said nervously.

"Yeah, go ahead without me. I'll catch up." Allison lingered for a while and then shrugged and kept walking. "Alright, dog, to the locker rooms," Stiles ordered.

-

"Hey," said Scott. He appeared next to Allison's locker as if he'd been waiting for her to show up.

She slammed the door and groaned. Scott was her weakness and she couldn't be weak now. She had to get rid of him. "What now, Scott?" the girl asked, trying her best to sound irritated

"I want to know how you're doing?" the boy asked. The concern in his voice was making her heart break.

"How do you think I am, Scott?" she snapped. He flinched and she continued. "I need some space, alright. There's a lot I need to figure out. So stop stalking me."

"Can I at least walk you to class?" he asked.

Scott looked so hopeful that Allison couldn't bear to tell him no. "Whatever," she said. She turned and started walking quickly.

"Where are you living now?"

"With Stiles."

"How is he?" Scott asked.

"Well. He's sad and angry at you for ditch him for someone like Isaac and a pack of murderous wolves," she snapped. They both stopped walking.

"I said I was sorry," Scott said a little too loudly. People were looking at them.

"Scott, sometimes sorry doesn't cut it" she said. With that she walked away from her ex-boyfriend, trying to ignore how his heart his was beating so fast. She could not be weak.

-

"You look good," Isaac blurted out to Stiles, once they were in the empty locker rooms.

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "I know. Danny ask me out yesterday. Can you believe it? I would love to say yes but he only asked me because of my makeover and I don't like shallow people" Stiles changed the subject with an evil smile "Now, I know you didn't bring me here to give me compliments. Cut the crap and tell me what you want."

"Derek needs your help," Isaac explained. "Lydia was attacked yesterday by a vampire and we need you."

"Well, I would love to help," Stiles replied sarcastically. On a serious note, he added, "But I couldn't care less what happens to Lydia and I'm never going to help Derek again."

"You're serious," the other boy said, more as a statement than a question.

Stiles laughed. "Oh, yeah. I'm dead serious."

"But we need you," the blue eyed teen said.

"Why the fuck would I help you guys? You threw me away. You stole my best friend. After everything I had done for the pack. I saved Derek's ass all the damn time. So I don't care if a freaking vampire is in town. I don't care about your pack." His voice is loud and Stiles could see that it was scaring Isaac. "I was right. You're just a scared little puppy. I bet you thought the bite would give you power but you're still the same."

Isaac flinched. He'd never seen Stiles like this, no one had. "I'm s-sorry. Derek t-told me to get Scott away f-from you. I didn't w-want to," Isaac stuttered. Tears were very close to falling from his eyes and he was trying to fight it back. "I'm sorry."

"Well, you should be sorry," Stiles shouted. He turned to walk away.

"You always looked good to me," Isaac mumbled from the corner.

Stiles turned around and saw the other teen was curled against the wall, terrified and now crying. "What do you mean?" he snapped.

"You said that Danny never wanted you before. But I always liked you," Isaac admitted, even though he looked terrified that Stiles was going to strike out at him.

Stiles felt guilty. He wasn't mad at Isaac, not really. It was Derek's fault. Stiles knew that Isaac had only done what Derek told him to do because he was afraid of being hurt again. "If you'd asked, I would have said yes," Stiles said. He bent down, unable to fight the urge to give Isaac a chaste kiss on the lips. Isaac grabbed Stiles shirt and deepened the kiss. What he lacked in talent, he made up for with enthusiasm. Stiles returned the kiss, taking control of it.

Suddenly, Stiles broke away from Isaac and turned to leave. "Give it time, mutt. Maybe I'll change my mind about you."

-

Stiles and Allison decided to skip their last period in order to make their second move. They were driving to Deaton's office accompanied by Jeremy and Rebekah. They knew that Scott would be there after school, so they needed to move quickly.

"Who is this Deaton guy?" Jeremy asked from the back seat of Allison's car.

"He's the one who gave them the herb that traps humans," Allison answered. "It's his fault our fathers couldn't escape."

Stiles and Allison went straight to the back door of the office while the other two waited in the car.

"Stiles, Allison," Deaton said. He seemed surprised to see them. "What can I help you with?"

"We're helping the pack again and they sent us. We have a few questions. Can we come in?" Allison asked.

"Of course, come in," the vet said, stepping aside so that the two teens could come in.

"Letting us in was a big mistake, doc. I thought you were smart," Stiles said. He grinned when he saw the fear in the man's eyes.

Without warning Allison launched at the vet's neck, burying her fangs in it and drinking the blood until the man's body went limp in her arms.

"That was easy," Stiles said.

"Yeah," the girl agreed. Blood was still dripping from her mouth and she dropped Deaton's body like it was a toy that no longer amused her.

-

Several hours later the pack surrounded the vet's body. They were shocked. Deaton had always been so wise. If he could fall victim to the vampire, then was there any hope for them?

"This has to stop," Peter said. "This makes five bodies found drained of blood."

"I talked to him this morning," Scott said. "It doesn't make sense." His voice faltered and he leaned on Isaac. He was taking Deaton's death pretty hard, considering the man had been like a father to him. "He's smart, he would know better than to invite a vampire in."

"Quite contrary," a voice with a British accent said from behind them.

All turned around to find a man in his twenties smiling like a psycho.

"Who the hell are you?" Derek snapped.

"Easy, dog. Don't make me hit you with a newspaper," the man said.

"He's the vampire," Isaac whispered, smelling the blood coming from the man.

"You attacked my girlfriend," Jackson screamed. He launched himself at the vampire who easily kicked him to the other side of the room. In a flash, the vampire was holding Jackson by the neck, choking him.

"Very well, dogs. If you won't play nice, I'll snap this puppy's neck."

"Why are you here?" Derek asked.

"My name is Kol Mikaelson and I was quite bored so I killed some people to entertain myself," Kol responded. He noticed that Jackson was about to pass out and let go of his neck.

"You'll attract hunters," Peter warned.

"Oh, I know there are no hunters in the area anymore thanks to your pack. Consider this a warning. Leave me alone." With that, Kol easily snapped both of Jackson's arms. The werewolf screamed in agony. Kol moved much too quickly for them to catch and in an instant he was gone.

-

"We'll have to wait a while before we make our next move," Allison said. They were in a large tree outside the office, watching as the pack left, surrounding a wounded Jackson.

"I found my weakness," Stiles said abruptly.

"What do you mean?"

"Isaac," the honey eyed boy said with sadness in his voice. "He kissed me."

Allison gasped. "What did you do?"

Stiles shrugged. "I kissed him back. I kind of liked him before.

Allison nodded in understanding. "I get it. Scott followed me around all day and I felt so bad."

"Once this is over, maybe we can be happy again"

"I don't know. Even then, they'll grow old and we won't."

"At least we have each other," Stiles said, putting his arm around her in a playful hug.

"Great, I guess I'm stuck with you for eternity then," Allison joked.

"Yeah, aren't you lucky," Stiles quipped back.

Even though they were just joking around, they really were glad that they had each other. The thought of revenge was all consuming, but there were times that they let themselves think about life after revenge and it scared them a little.


	4. Bloody dance

**The real action begins in this chapter.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who read and review i really appreciate that**

**I want to thank kitten2010 who does the amazing editing job and fix my horrible grammar.**

* * *

Bloody Senior Year

Chapter 4: Bloody dance

It had been a month since Deaton's death. There had been no signs of vampires since then and Derek had assumed that the vampire had just been causing chaos on his way through town. He told the pack to let the issue go.

Life went on in the new semblance of normal. Scott and Allison were dancing circles around each other. It was like they couldn't stay away. They didn't talk much, but they constantly observed each other. Stiles and Isaac talked from time to time. Stiles' weakness for the blue eyed, blond haired wolf was growing.

Meanwhile, the rest of the pack is on edge because of Lydia. She was acting normal, if a little more catty than usual. When she sleeps though, she has terrifying nightmares of her attack. She only ever sees a blurred face, but something tells her that it wasn't Kol. She keeps it to herself.

Things are back to normal, or so they think. It all comes undone on the night of the winter formal.

"Scott, I know you're following me," Allison said as she stopped in the hallway.

"How did you know?" the brunette asked, appearing beside her.

"Well, you aren't as quiet as you think you are. What do you want?"

"Do you have a date for the winter formal tonight?"

"Yes. I'm going with Stiles," she answered him shrugging.

"Are you and Stiles…you know, dating?" Scott asked her. They were constantly together at school and they lived together, so it was a reasonable assumption, but Scott had been in denial about it.

"What? No. We're just friends," Allison said. "Why would you think that?"

"No reason. I just always see you guys together."

"We're a package deal, just like you and Stiles were before…" She paused, not meaning to bring up the painful subject. She changed the subject quickly. "Besides, Stiles isn't interested in girls."

"Stiles is gay?"

She nodded. "Do you have a date?"

"Not really. Isaac and I were just gonna go together." Scott's eyes grew wide, his mind still on the revelation that Stiles was gay. "Not like that! You know, just since neither of us had a date."

"Good to know," Allison said, laughing in amusement at his embarrassment.

"Jackson, remember to wear the tux that I bought. If you don't, we won't match and you'll be paying for it until we graduate," Lydia said as she sat down at the lunch table. The pack tried and failed to hide their laughter as Jackson just nodded at her commands.

"Are you really so pathetic?" a girl said from behind Lydia. "You're so controlling. Are you that afraid that people will see you aren't perfect?"

"Rebekah, how nice to see you," Lydia responds through gritted teeth.

At this point, everyone in school is aware of the animosity between Lydia and the new girl. Since the very first day they'd been slinging insults and sarcasm at each other non-stop. Rebekah had become quite popular at the school. People liked her because she was smart and pretty. She was somewhat bitchy, but not in a fake way like Lydia.

Jeremy appeared beside Rebekah. "You act all macho around everyone else, Jackson, but it seems your girl's got you by the balls."

Jeremy and Jackson had their own share of bad blood between them that had come to a head in the locker room one day when Jackson had run out of insults and resorted to calling Jeremy a fag. Jeremy had handled it well, responding calmly, "You have a gay best friend so I know you're not really a homophobic asshole so I guess you're just a douche without creativity." Word had spread and Jeremy was pretty popular as well.

"Bite me," Jackson spat.

"I don't eat garbage," Jeremy responded as they walked away.

"I hate that girl. Jackson, where is Danny?" the strawberry blonde asked her boyfriend.

"Probably stalking Stilinski, as always" he snapped, hating the fact that his best friend was hung up on Stiles.

"C'mon Stiles, just one date?" Danny pleaded, following behind Stiles and Isaac.

"Not interested," Stiles responded with a smile.

Isaac saw the exchange and it made him angry, but everything did. He didn't like how Danny kept asking Stiles out. He hated that Stiles smiled at Danny. He hated how popular Stiles had become, so moments like these are hard to get.

Isaac is glad though. He likes when he's able to spend time with Stiles. Lately, they've been talking a lot and they even kiss once in a while. Stiles said to give him time and Isaac is happy to wait because Stiles is worth it.

"Did you get a date for tonight?" Scott asked, sitting beside the blue eyed wolf as Stiles went off to join his friends.

"No, we're still going together," Isaac said disappointed.

For some reason, Scott looks embarrassed.

"So, sister, are you excited for your very first school dance?" Kol asked with an amused look on his face. He takes a sip of bourbon.

"I am," Rebekah responded. "Especially considering the last time I tried to go to one, I was stabbed in the back. Literally."

"Ah, the Doppelgänger. I wonder if anyone would miss her if she died."

"Everyone would. The Salvatores and all those idiots in Mystic Falls have her on a pedestal."

"Could you stop talking about my sister and those idiots, please?" Jeremy snapped as he took a seat by his lover.

"Sorry, love. You know I didn't mean to upset you," Kol said, kissing the brunette passionately

"You two are sickening," Rebekah murmured as she got up off the couch.

"So tonight is the big night," Allison said nervously to Stiles.

Stiles nodded. "It's our big move."

"Are you planning to dance with Isaac first?" Allison teased.

"Are you planning on dancing with Scott?" Stiles fired back

"Funny."

"I just hope everything comes out fine."

"It will," she reassured him.

"I already made Danny hack Derek's phone to text Lydia," Stiles said.

"At lease he's useful."

"And entertaining. I compelled him to humiliate himself by asking me out every single day. That's what he gets for never taking me seriously."

Allison laughed. "Must you play with your food? Couldn't you just use him as your personal blood bag and not make him embarrass himself as well. Isn't it a bit childish?

Stiles shrugged. "It is, but for the first time I really don't care."

The school was crowded with students entering the building for the winter formal. The Hale pack was already inside, all looking their best.

"Are you waiting for Allison?" Isaac asked Scott. The tanned boy hadn't taken his eyes of the entrance.

"Yeah" he laughed at himself. "Pretty pathetic, huh?" They shared a laugh, but it came to a quick halt when Allison and Stiles arrived.

Allison was dressed in a tight, blood red dress. It showed just a hint of leg and cleavage. Scott couldn't tear his eyes away. Isaac was just as dumbstruck at Stiles in his black on black suit with no tie.

The two vampires saw the wolves' reaction and it pained them.

"How about we just forget everything for half an hour?" Stiles suggested. He looked straight at Isaac, dressed in a grey suit that was tailored to perfection. It should be illegal to look that good.

"Just half an hour," Allison agreed quickly. They headed toward the two werewolves.

"Wanna dance?" Allison asked to a rather shocked Scott. She held out her hand and he took it quickly, leading her to the dance floor.

"Stiles, do you want to dance?" Isaac asked.

"I would love to" the honey eyed boy replied.

After a while, the two couples were still dancing, not caring about the rest of the world.

"Remember this same dance sophomore year" Scott asked Allison while they danced closely to a slow song.

"You told me you loved me and I found out about your little problem," she said with a smile.

"I still love you," he said.

It breaks her heart. She wished he wouldn't say those things, because she couldn't help but reply, "I love you too." She couldn't avoid it. She had to say it at least once. She was ready to kiss him when she saw Lydia going into one of the hallways and she knew she had to go.

"I need to go"

"Allison, please stay," Scott said. "Let's talk."

"Tomorrow," she promised. "I'll come to your house and we'll talk."

"Heartbreaking," Stiles said, appearing next her once she entered the corridors.

"You heard," she said. It was a statement, not a question.

"Did you hear what happened when Isaac and I danced?"

"Yes. Neither of us should have said that," she said. She was about to go on, but they had arrived at the pools. Lydia was standing there, looking stunning as always. She was talking on her phone.

"Jackson, just come here. I have a bad feeling. I got a text from Derek to meet him here and he's not here. Hurry up." Suddenly her phone flew into the pool.

"Hello, Lydia," Stiles said, appearing right beside the frightened girl.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked nervously.

"We want to talk," Allison said behind her.

"About what? Stop acting so cryptic." She tried to sound confident, but it just made the vampires smile.

Stiles laughed and compelled Lydia, "Remember what happened in the parking lot."

Her eyes grew huge as she remembered.

"Hurry up you, idiots" Jackson urged Boyd and Erica.

"What about Scott and Isaac?" Boyd asked while running.

He ignored the question and kept running until they reached the pools.

"Let her go, Stilinski," Jackson cried, running to stop the other boy who is choking his girlfriend.

"Not so fast," Allison appeared in front of him with inhuman speed and kicked him to the other side of the room.

"They're vampires," Lydia sputtered when Stiles released her.

Boyd and Erica tried to escape but they were blocked by the two vampires.

"Hey, Cat Woman, long time no see," Stiles greeted her and Boyd launched himself at him.

Stiles easily fought him off, punching and kicking him without remorse. Boyd slashed at Stiles' face with his claws and manages to leave a deep cut, but it heals rapidly.

Erica managed to get beside Lydia. "Why are you guys attacking us?" she asked. "Why are you vampires?" She was terrified at how Stiles had kicked Boyd's ass and there was no way she could take Allison in a fight.

"Shut up, Erica," Allison snapped.

Stiles threw an unconscious Boyd to the ground.

"Please let us go," Lydia begged.

"Not now. You ruined our plan by calling your little boyfriend. So you are going t - " He is interrupted by a howl from Erica.

"Change of plans," Allison said.

"This stops now," an unfamiliar voice said from the door way. They turned to see the school guidance counselor, Ms. Morrell, with a crossbow aimed at the vampires. "You're the ones that killed Deaton."

"Oh right the Widow" Stiles murmurs to himself

"Did you call Derek?" Isaac asked, running behind Scott in the hallway.

"He and Peter are coming," Scott replied. Both teens were freaking out after hearing Erica's howl. They were hoping it was nothing too bad. Their hope died when they heard a shot.

"Bitch!" Stiles snapped as he pulled the wooden arrow out of his shoulder "That hurts"

"Next one goes in your heart," the woman warned.

Allison is humming with anger. She would not tolerate anyone hurting Stiles. He was the only thing that kept her tied to her humanity. She didn't think, blinded by rage. She just rushed toward the woman and pulled the crossbow away.

"I killed Deaton because he helped kill our fathers," she said in the woman's ear before sinking her fangs in.

"Allison?" She looked up, letting the body fall and wiping the blood away from her lips. There was a horrified look on Scott's face.

* * *

**Well i had to finish that chapter there.**  
**Next chapter we will see Rebekah and Jeremy in action.**

**What do you guys think?**  
**How will Scott going to take the news?**  
**What will happen between Isaac and Stiles?**  
**What should happen?**

**I don't know yet. I still haven't write the next chapter so ideas are welcome.**

**You can follow me on tumblr if you want **

**See ya o n the next chapter :)**


	5. Bloody reconciliations

**I want to thank kitten2010 by the wonderful editing job she did.**

* * *

Bloody senior year

Chapter 5: Bloody reconciliations

Allison looked up, letting the body fall and wiping the blood away from her lips. There was a horrified look on Scott's face. "Scott?" she squeaked. She didn't want him to see her like this.

"Wh-what's going on?" Scott whispered, eyes wide.

"They're vampires," Lydia babbled hysterically. "Stiles was the one who attacked me." Lydia struggled to her feet with Erica's help.

"Stiles…is it true?" Isaac asked. There was hurt in his eyes, but he didn't look away from Stiles.

"I'm sorry," Stiles whispered.

"Someone forced you to turn?" Scott asked. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and he had to believe that it hadn't been their choice.

Allison shook her head and avoided meeting Scott's eyes. "We had a choice."

Scott's jaw dropped. "Why would you say yes?!" he cried in disbelief.

"Revenge," Lydia explained, her voice still shaking.

"How did they find out?" Erica wondered.

Jackson sneered at Scott. "I bet McCall told them."

Erica looked startled, like someone had just hit her. "Scott?" The guilt on his face gives him away. "How could you?" she cried. "They're going to kill us all!"

At that moment, Peter Hale appeared out of the shadows. "Ah, Stiles. Nice to see you tapped into your true potential."

"Doesn't matter," Derek growled. "We'll have to kill you now. Including you, Scott, you traitor." His eyes glowed red and he launched himself at Scott.

Scott closed his eyes, resigning himself to his fate. He waited for the pain, but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes to see that Stiles had shielded him and Derek's claws were embedded in his stomach.

"Stiles!" Allison screamed

Derek pulled his arm away and Stiles crumpled to the ground in pain. "That friggin' hurt," he grunted. The wound started to heal and Stiles rose to his feet again.

Allison rushed to Stiles' side, but Peter intercepted her, throwing a powdery substance at the two vampires. "Vervain," Allison choked out as they both fell to the floor.

"Looks like your sidekick won't save you this time," Derek snapped. "Get him!" The betas looked at him uncertainly. "Now!" He growled and his eyes flashed. Jackson and Erica moved toward Scott. He managed to defend himself, but he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to.

Peter watched for a while and then pulled two stakes out of his coat pockets. "We need to take care of these two."

"Isaac, help him," Derek ordered.

Peter gave him a stake and Isaac just stared at it. There was no way he could do this.

"I'll kill the girl, you take the boy," Peter said, almost sounding bored.

Isaac looks down at Stiles. He doesn't want to, but his wolf instinct is tearing at him to obey his alpha's brother.

"Isaac, he doesn't own you," Stiles whispered.

Peter raised the pointed stake above Allison's heart, but suddenly a blur overtook him and his arm was twisted grotesquely.

"You dogs are so predictable!" a female voice with a British accent exclaimed with a chuckle.

Erica and Jackson screamed in agony. "And so weak," a male voice added.

Isaac lifted his gaze to see Jeremy helping a bloody and bruised Scott.

Lydia lets out a scream when she sees the way Erica and Jackson's arms are broken so that the bone protrudes through the skin. Rebekah rushed to the girl's side and grabbed her by the wrist. She pulled the strawberry blonde toward her nearly unconscious friends. "At least you have some use," Rebekah said before biting hard into Lydia's wrist.

Rebekah let Lydia's blood drip into Allison's mouth and then Stiles'. The young vampires perked up and then stood, latching on to Lydia's arms and biting her. After a few seconds, they both let go.

"Looks like your plan went well," Jeremy said, his voice dripping with amusement.

"You'll pay!" Derek shouted. He attacked Rebekah, but she proved to be much stronger and faster. She laughed like it was a game. His bites and scratches were nothing to her.

Finally, she got bored. "You ruined my dress, you mutt," Rebekah snapped before kicking the wolf's leg with so much force that it simply snapped. "Let's get out of here."

"Allison?" Scott whispered. He was healed enough that he was able to pull away from Jeremy. He swayed as he walked toward her.

"Scott, I can explain," Allison whispered.

"Did you kill those people?" he asked. Questions flood out. "How do you guys walk in the sun? What were you going to do? Are you still going to kill people?

"Come with us," Jeremy said. "They'll explain."

Scott looked at the rest of the pack. They were hurt, but recovering and he was definitely not going to last long once they could fight again. "Okay," he said.

"Isaac, come with us," Stiles pleaded, though he tried not to let it show.

Isaac hesitated. "I have to help them," he said. "But…what you said at the dance. Did you mean it?"

"I did," Stiles replied. "More than anything."

Stiles lingered for a second longer, as if he was hoping Isaac would change his mind. He turned to follow the others.

Isaac wished he could have followed them, but he still felt like he owed Derek for everything. He couldn't turn his back on the pack.

-

Flashback

They were dancing slowly and closely.

"I'm sorry for everything," Isaac blurted out suddenly.

"I know. But why did you do it?"

"Derek asked me to," responded the blond.

"Derek isn't your owner."

"But he is my alpha."

"But that doesn't give him the right to order you to do things you don't want to do," Stiles argued.

Isaac sighed. "Stiles, he saved me…if it wasn't for him I'm pretty sure that one day my dad would have just forgotten to unlock the freezer and I'd be dead. He saved my life. I owe him."

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Isaac."

"Why?"

"I'm falling in love with you," Stiles whispered, his lips brushing against Isaac's ear. "I couldn't stand to see you hurt."

Isaac's heart pounded. "I love you too," he replied. He kissed the shorter boy on the lips, pouring all his emotion into the kiss. Stiles returned the kiss with just as much passion. It was perfect.

Flashback end.

-

Scott wasn't sure how to feel. He was switching back and forth between scared, angry, and sad. He wasn't sure which one would win.

"Take a seat," Stiles said, somewhat awkwardly. They were in the kitchen of the house Stiles had grown up in, but it didn't feel the same. Scott lowered himself awkwardly into one of the chairs.

"What do you want to know?" Stiles asked. He was calm, or at least trying to act like it.

Scott looked around at the familiar and yet alien house. There was the place they'd sat and watched cartoons and over there was the place they'd read comic books. It was all gone now. "Why did you turn?"

"We wanted revenge, Scott," Stiles explained. "Not the whole pack, just the ones that were responsible for the fire. We met Rebekah and Jeremy and they gave us the chance to be stronger and faster. We took it."

"Were you trying to kill me too?" the teen werewolf asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"No," Stiles replied forcefully. "I would never hurt you."

"You still lied to me," Scott responded.

"What was I supposed to say?" Stiles snapped, then he did a dramatic pantomime of himself. "Hey, bro, no hard feelings. I still love you, I just want to kill some members of your pack. Oh, and by the way, I'm an ageless blood sucking creature now."

"Which one of you killed Deaton?" Scott asked.

"I did," Stiles said quickly. Allison was surprised, but appreciated that he was going to take the blame to protect her from Scott's potential rage at the death of his father figure. "I would do it again too," Stiles added. "He gave Derek the herb that helped trap them. What would you have done if it had been your mom?"

Scott nodded in understanding. "I guess I'd do the same. Allison, why did you kill Ms. Morrell?"

"She shot Stiles. I had to protect him. I protect the people I love," Allison answered.

"You said at the dance…do you still love me?" Scott asked.

Stiles stood up. "That's my cue to leave. Scott, I really hope you forgive me. You're my best friend."

They watched as he left and then looked at each other for a moment. Allison broke the silence. "I still love you, Scott. I never stopped. I'm sorry for everything. My dad was just the only family I had left and he didn't send those hunters. Derek had to pay. Didn't you see how he was going to kill you? He's heartless and horrible…" She closed her eyes and let her rage die down. "My feelings for you are the same, always have been. The truth is, I killed Deaton. Stiles lied, he didn't want you to see me as a murderer. But I have to do all this. I have to." By the time she finished speaking, tears were rolling down her face.

Scott stood from the chair and walked to her side. He took her face in his hands and kissed her with all he had. She responded instantly.

"I could never hate you," he whispered and kissed her again.

-

Stiles couldn't fight the tears anymore. He was sitting on the roof of his house but he could still hear the sounds of Allison and Scott making up. Damn super hearing. He was devastated and it didn't help that vampire emotions were so much stronger. The heartbreak was ten times worse.

Scott forgave Allison, but of course he was going to. He loved her. Stiles wasn't so sure that Scott would forgive him, but the real reason for his tears was Isaac. He loved Isaac so much, but the boy had still chosen the pack over him.

"Hey," Scott said. Stiles turned to see the teen was on the roof now as well.

"Hey," he replied, wiping the tears away and content to pretend that he hadn't been crying.

"So…I don't really know what to say,but…" Scott began awkwardly.

"I'm sorry," Stiles interrupted.

"No, I'm sorry," Scott replied. "I should have found a way to warn you guys. If I hadn't ditched you, things would be different."

"I know you were just trying to keep us safe," Stiles said. "My dad was all I had left and they killed him…you understand, right?"

"Allison explained everything. I get it," Scott said. "I really do. I'll help you. I can't lose you guys again. I don't care that you're vampires. You're my best friend. I love you, man. I know I didn't say it enough, but really I did."

They hugged for a long time before they broke apart. Scott stared at Stiles with a half-smile on his face. "You look so different."

"I'm still the same me, lame jokes and all."

"Not exactly. You never told me you were gay."

"Don't sound so shocked. I don't think I ever liked girls. I only had a crush on Lydia because I knew I couldn't have her. It was a good cover."

"You and Isaac?"

"Can we not?" Stiles said. "That's a bit of a sore subject right now. But speaking of, I'm glad you and Allison made up but next time, try not to be so loud. I can hear just as well as you now."

"Shut up," Scott said, blushing.

"You know there are four vampires in the house besides Allison? We all heard that."

"Who is the fourth?"

"Kol, Jeremy's boyfriend. I think you met him in Deaton's office."

"That guy? He looks like a psycho."

"He is!" Jeremy shouted from inside the house.

"You like it that way," Kol shouted back.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "We're trying to have a bromance out here. You two go entertain yourselves," Stiles yelled. There was a pause of silence and then Stiles rolled his eyes again. "Ignore their moaning," he joked.

They started laughing like old times. It was nice, but nothing good lasts forever. It was cut short by a noise coming from the backyard. The two friends listened in on the conversation below them.

"Hurry up, Lydia," Jackson whispered. "Pour the damn mountain ash faster."

In a flash, Stiles was gone from Scott's side. The werewolf stood in shock for a second before hurrying inside to warn the others.

Meanwhile, Stiles was coming up on the pair as Lydia was hissing back, "You try doing it with two huge bites on your arm."

"Do you want a bite on your neck to match?" Stiles quipped from behind them.

"Stay away," Jackson warned as he shifted into his wolf form.

Stiles sneered. "Jackson, I pity you."

"Bite me, asshole," the jock spat.

"I prefer to bite your girlfriend," Stiles taunted.

"You're dead," Jackson growled as he ran forward.

"Not so fast, puppy," Kol said as he appeared beside Jackson, grabbing him by the neck. The vampire was wearing nothing but his boxers and looked very annoyed. "I was having fun with my lover and you had to interrupt us. What a shame." Jackson passed out and Kol dropped him.

"Jackson!" Lydia screamed, horrified.

"Easy, milady," Kol said. "He's not dead." His attention shifted to Stiles. patting him slapping him on the shoulder "I'll leave her to you, mate." He went inside once again.

"Stiles," Lydia pleaded. "Please, you're not like this."

"We are now," Allison said, now standing beside Stiles. "We were planning to let you live, Lydia. But after this…I don't know."

"I'm sorry," Lydia sobbed. "I'm so sorry. Forgive me? I'll never try this again."

"You reek of vervain," Allison said, ignoring Lydia's pleas.

"I've got it," Stiles replied. He rushed toward Lydia, biting his own wrist and forcing her to drink his blood. Lydia struggled, but soon she had to either swallow or choke. After a minute, he let her go. She looked confused and that was the expression frozen on her face when Stiles snapped her neck.

"Turn her? That was your idea?" Allison questioned.

"She'll be damned forever," Stiles said with a shrug. "Monster of the night."

"She could chose not to complete the transformation."

"She will. She's afraid of death."

Rebekah came out of the house and was delighted with what she saw. "Oh, I'll force a blood bag down her throat and compel her to stay in the house all day. She'll be my own personal slave."

"What are you going to do with Jackson?" Scott asked.

"You could take him to the woods," Stiles said. "Allison, help me with her."

The young couple kissed before getting on with their tasks.

-

"So now that you guys are back together, I'm gonna have to deal with all the nauseating PDA," Stiles joked as he dropped Jackson's unconscious body near a tree.

"Afraid so," Scott said back with a laugh.

"Are you OK?" Stiles asked as they returned to the Jeep.

"Still in shock," Scott answered honestly. "It's going to be hard to get used to the new badass you. I'll live though. You two are way too important for something like this to get in the way.

"I appreciate the chick flick moment. Now, let's get back so you and Allison can do the nasty."

Scott chuckled. "I'm glad you're still the same underneath it all."

* * *

**Well there is chapter five. Thank you so much to the people who review and follow. Please let me know what you think. See ya guys on the next chapter**


	6. Bloody memories

**I want to thank to kitten2010 who edited and corrected this**

Bloody senior year

Chapter 6: Bloody Memories

Lydia woke up gasping for air. She was lying on a couch and the room seemed familiar, she just couldn't remember it. She got up and started to look around, realizing she was in the Stilinski house. She felt like she'd been drugged. Everything seemed heightened. There were so many smells, it felt like she could see every tiny speck of dust.

In a flash, she remembered everything that had happened. She remembered Rebekah compelling her and Stiles making her drink his blood. She remembered dying. How was she alive? Her eyes grew wide. She'd been turned.

"Judging by the look on your face, you realize what's happening to you," Rebekah said as she entered the room.

Lydia lifted her gaze to see Rebekah smiling, holding a blood bag in her hands. Lydia could smell the blood. Her throat was dry and she was thirsty. She craved it. "I'm a vampire," Lydia said.

"Not yet," Rebekah said, playing with the blood bag in her hands. "You have to complete the transition by drinking human blood."

"I don't want to be a vampire," Lydia said. Her voice was shaking, but she tried to stay confident.

"You're lying," Rebekah purred. "You're afraid to die. You're afraid to grow old."

"Maybe," Lydia admitted. "But I don't want to kill people to survive."

"It's not your choice anymore," Rebekah said. She rushed at Lydia with supernatural speed and grabbed her face with one hand, forcing her to open her mouth. With the other hand, she pressed the blood bag against Lydia's teeth. Lydia didn't struggle much. She gave up completely once the blood hit her tongue, her fangs extending out, and she drank.

"Now, you're damned to live as a monster of the night," Rebekah said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Lydia argued. "You walk in the sun. If you can, I can too."

"Suit yourself," Rebekah mumbled.

Lydia felt powerful. She could feel how strong she was now. Rebekah had been right, she wanted this. She went straight to the window and opened the blinds. Sunlight seared on her skin and she let out a scream, retreating into the darkness faster than she could imagine. The burns were healing, but Lydia was still shaking.

"Told you," Rebekah sighed as she closed the blinds.

"How can you walk in the daylight?" the newly turned vampire demanded.

"That's my secret," the older vampire responded with a laugh.

The answer angered Lydia and she rushed to attack the blonde girl. Rebekah grabbed her by the neck without blinking. "I am 1000 years older than you, so don't push me, little bitch," Rebekah sneered. "I'm going to have to compel you now."

"Vampires can't compel other vampires," Lydia whispered, repeating what she'd read in the Bestiary.

"I'm not like other vampires. I'm an Original. So…you are not going to leave this house. You are not going to call your pack. You are going to say everything I tell you to," the older vampire compelled. Lydia nodded in a trance. "Very well. I have to get to school and I think I'm already late. There are blood bags in the basement freezer. Help yourself." She let go of Lydia's neck and grabbed her purse.

Rebekah walked away smiling. She loved her new life. She'd agreed to help Stiles and Allison not only because they gave her a place to live, but because she knew what betrayal felt like. She'd grown very fond of the two teens, almost like a mother. She loved seeing them grow in their power. She was happy. Finally.

:::::::::

Stiles and Allison were on edge all morning. None of the werewolves had come to school, not even Scott. They both hated being away from Scott now more than ever because he was a target. Derek wanted him dead. They were on high alert.

"Rebekah just texted me. She said that Lydia is turned and compelled," Stiles whispered to Allison.

"Great, we can use her as bait," Allison replied.

"Bait for Jackson," Stiles corrected. "Derek doesn't care about anyone but himself. He probably has someone watching us, but I bet he hasn't left his house since we can't get in without an invitation."

:::::::::

Scott has also been on edge all morning. He had a strange feeling, like someone was watching him. For the most part, he was happy. He was back with Allison and Stiles was his best friend again. Still, he was in shock. They were vampires. They drank blood to survive. He knew they both fed from blood bags, but Stiles preferred to drink straight from the vein. Stiles had been using Danny as his personal supplier.

Scott just hoped that everything would turn out fine. Stiles had told him to stay away, that it was his turn to protect Scott. But Scott can't just do that. He wanted to fight beside Stiles and Allison. He had to make it up to them

::::Flashback::::

"The pack started the fire and you didn't stop them!" Stiles screamed at Scott. Tears were falling from his eyes and he was holding on to Allison who was just as hurt.

"Guys, I'm sorry," Scott pleaded. "I swear I tried to talk them out of it but—"

Stiles interrupted him. "Scott, don't even try to apologize. After everything I did for you and that stupid pack! This is how you repay me? My dad was the only family I had left!"

"Stiles, please…"

"How could you, Scott? I don't even know what to say to you. Don't talk to us," Allison snapped, speaking for the first time since Scott's confession. "We're done."

They both walked away.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to himself

::::End Flashback:::::

Jeremy had been smiling all day long. He was somewhat on alert about those damn dogs. He knew he was being watched, but he was smiling anyway because Kol had decided to come to school with them. He had compelled the principal to fire one of the teachers and now Kol had a new job.

Kol was unstable at best, but Jeremy loved him. Kol had never seen him as just Elena's little brother. Kol really saw him for who he was. He never told the truth about Denver. He and Kol had started as friends, but that didn't last long. They'd started hooking up long before it became anything serious. Kol revealed himself a month after being together. Jeremy had panicked at first, but he'd always had a thing for vampires.

When Elena and Damon came looking for him, ruining everything, Jeremy acted like Kol had just told him. He pretended to be hurt when Kol lied and said they'd never really been friends. For a while, things had been alright. They'd kept in touch while he was back in Mystic falls, but then everything went to hell when Elena decided to go on another suicide mission and became a vampire.

Jeremy became a hunter to help his sister get the cure. Kol told him that waking Silas would be the end of the world and Jeremy believed him. He was tired of always doing what the Salvatores said. Everything came to light when his sister wanted him to kill Kol to complete the hunter's mark.

::::Flashback::::

"Come in, Kol," Jeremy said, holding a crossbow. Kol smiled and stepped inside the Gilbert house.

"Jeremy, go," Elena ordered.

"There's no need for him to leave," Kol sneered. "Actually, I insist that he stays."

"Leave my brother out of this," Elena warned.

"Now, Elena, I know from a very reliable source that you want him to kill me to complete his mark," the vampire said. "So the truce you requested is denied. Now, I'm going to take what's mine." He looked straight at Jeremy and the teen hunter dropped the crossbow to the floor.

"Jeremy? What's going on?" Elena asked.

"I'm going with Kol," Jeremy said.

His sister was shocked. She gasped, realizing that her brother was serious. "Are you compelled?" she asked.

"Don't be stupid, Elena. Hunters can't be compelled. I'm going because I love him. He doesn't see me as your annoying brother. I'm tired of being insulted by Damon. I know you don't care. You just care about yourself and being human again. You're a vampire, Elena, deal with it." Jeremy stood by Kol's side.

"You can't love him," Elena said.

"What do you know about love, doppelganger? You're sired to a pitiful excuse of a vampire and you play with his brother. You're just a bitch," Kol spat. Elena launched at him, but he easily snapped her neck before she lay a finger on him. "She'll be awake in about an hour. Let's go, love."

They walked away from the Gilbert house.

::::End Flashback::::

Jeremy smiled wider at the memory of the last night he was human.

::::::::

Isaac passed his room in the Hale house. They'd found Jackson in the morning, telling them that the vampires had Lydia. He didn't really feel all that bad. Lydia had never been very friendly to him. What had him shaken up was the fact that a war had begun and he wasn't going to fight.

He couldn't fight Stiles because he loved him. Isaac knew that happiness wasn't in the cards for him. Maybe it was karma for all the pain he'd caused Stiles before.

::::Flashback::::

"After everything, you're just telling me you can't be my friend anymore? What kind of bullshit is this?" Stiles demanded.

Isaac was watching it all. He could smell the hurt, the sadness, the anger coming from the honey eyed boy.

"Yes, Stiles," Scott replied, wincing a bit but still obeying the Alpha's orders. "You're just a human, you're a burden."

Isaac could sense the pain coming from him too. It was hard to watch.

"Let me remind you that this human is the one who helped you gain control and then saved your ungrateful ass. This burden is the one who stuck with you through everything."

"I don't need you anymore. I have better friends now," Scott lied. He was hurting so much that Isaac ached just from the smell of it.

::::End Flashback::::

Isaac still remembered hearing the sobs. They broke his heart under Alpha's orders. Now, the one he loved was trying to kill his Alpha. He didn't know if he'd be able to fight. He couldn't hold the tears anymore.

::::::::

It was already dark outside. Allison and Stiles were preparing for a fight now that their true nature was out in the open. Their plot for revenge was coming to an end.

"What's the plan?" Scott asked.

"We're going to provoke Derek to get him out of the house so we can kill him," Stiles answered, tucking a gun into his belt.

"What about the pack?" Scott continued questioning. "Who will be their new Alpha? Or do you think they'll all be omegas after this?"

"Scott, it's like you don't know me at all," Stiles joked. "If Derek dies, Peter is the new Alpha because they're related. But if we kill Peter, then the first one bitten is the Alpha."

"Me?" Scott asked in shock. He couldn't believe he'd ever doubted Stiles. The guy was way too smart for his own good.

"Remember, Scott, stay here," Allison said, hiding a mini-crossbow in her boot.

"I know," he said.

"Well, let's go," Jeremy said as he entered the room. "I want to go kick some ass."

"I am not hurting anyone," Lydia said.

"You'll do what I tell you," Rebekah said and the compulsion kicked in. Lydia nodded against her will. "Where's Kol?" the blonde vampire asked.

"He's hunting," Stiles replied. "Your new toy drank almost all of the blood bags."

After a few minutes, the vampires left the house. Scott waited exactly twenty minutes before making his way outside to help them.

::::::::

"I'll go first," Stiles whispered. He came out from behind the trees where they were hiding and started to approach the Hale house. "Hey, sourwolf," he yelled. "Come outside and play with me or invite me in so we can talk. Don't be a coward!"

"Hello, Batman," a female voice purred.

The betas stepped outside onto the porch. Stiles stood frozen for a moment, watching Isaac, trying to read his face but he couldn't.

"Cat Woman, how are you?" he asked with an evil smile. He tore his eyes away from Isaac. He couldn't look at him. Isaac was his weakness.

"What did you do to Lydia?" Jackson screamed, his eyes flashing electric blue.

"She's part of the undead world now," Stiles said.

"Get him!" Jackson shouted. They all rushed to attack.

Stiles tried not to be hurt when he saw that Isaac had joined them.


	7. Bloody fight

**Hello here's is chapter four it may or not have some twists but you'll have to read and find out.  
Anyway enjoy  
And of course thanks to Kitten2010 who did the amazing editing job.  
There's only two or three more chapter left  
Let me know what you think**

* * *

Bloody senior year

Chapter 7: Bloody fight

Stiles tried not to be hurt when he saw that Isaac had joined the werewolves in their attack. Stiles remained still and waited until the wolves were close enough. Then he moved quickly and was able to get behind Jackson, grabbing him.

"Let me go!" Jackson shouted as he struggled to free himself from the vampire's grip.

"If anyone moves, I'll rip his head off," Stiles warned. The pack members were still.

"Stiles, this isn't you," Isaac said softly, his eyes pleading with Stiles to stop.

Stiles couldn't help but fall into a trance as his eyes met Isaac's. Jackson took the opportunity to kick Stiles in the knee. Stiles was caught off guard and Jackson quickly sunk his claws into Stiles' stomach.

"You're weak, Stilinski," the jock taunted with a smirk.

"That's not enough to break me, moron," Stiles snapped. "I heal ten times faster than you."

The pack resumed their attack, trying to scratch or bite the vampire, but Stiles fought his way out of their reach. He punched Erica and then threw Boyd against the wall of the house without remorse. The two wolves got to their feet slowly but surely and moved to attack again. They stopped when Erica shrieked in pain from the arrow that was buried in her shoulder.

"Fangs aren't our only weapon," Allison said, appearing from the shadows with a crossbow in her hands. She smiled as she fired a shot into Boyd's arm.

The wolves removed the fiberglass arrows, wincing in pain. Once they were healed they prepared to attack the female vampire.

Scott was running in the woods as fast as he could. He was so close to his destination when suddenly someone grabbed him by the shoulder, jerking him to a stop.

"Didn't your girlfriend tell you to stay away?" Jeremy questioned, keeping Scott in place as the werewolf struggled.

"I need to be with them," Scott argued.

"Listen, pup. You're going to get them killed if you show up. You'll just distract them."

"I have to!" Scott raised his voice and Jeremy sighed. The guy was a lost cause.

"No hard feelings, buddy. I have to do this." The vampire delivered a hard blow to Scott's head, knocking the werewolf unconscious. He eased Scott's body to the ground and then went off to observe the fight.

Stiles did his best to keep a smile on his face through the entire fight. He tried not to look Isaac in the eyes. It hurt him deeply that the wolf was working with the pack.

"We can talk about this," Isaac said, managing to distract Stiles despite the vampires efforts to ignore the one he loved.

Stiles didn't get to reply because there was a sharp, intense pain in his back. Jackson was digging his claws in deeper, twisting and making Stiles groan in pain.

"Low move, Isaac," Stiles accused.

Isaac flinched at the disgust in Stiles voice and closed his eyes as Jackson drove a wooden stake into the vampires back where his claws had been. Stiles screamed and fell to the ground. Jackson was poised to drive a stake into Stiles' heart when Rebekah arrived, dragging Lydia by the arm.

"I would stop right there, dog," Rebekah threatened. "Or I'll rip this bitch's heart out with my bare hands."

Jackson instantly forgot about Stiles and rushed to his girlfriend. Rebekah gave an evil smirk before releasing the girl, who ran to her boyfriend's arms.

Lydia buried her nose into Jackson's neck. That was a big mistake. He was holding her tightly and his accelerated pulse was all she could hear. She could feel the blood, she was craving it. Dark veins were surrounding her eyes. She sunk her fangs into her boyfriend's neck and the wolf let out a surprised scream. Once the blood hit her tongue, she felt a burning sensation in her mouth and she pulled away. She choked for a moment and then fainted.

"Hmm, smart," Rebekah said with mild amusement. "You have vervain in your system."

"She's a vampire," Jackson said in disbelief, looking down at his unconscious girlfriend.

"Don't sound so sad, mutt," Rebekah said with false sweetness. "She's still the same bitch." With that, Rebekah punched Jackson hard, disorienting him.

Allison was actually enjoying the fight. The two betas had punched and scratched her several times, but she continued to heal and return their attacks. She felt Stiles' pain, but she kept fighting because she knew it was all in the plan. She knew that Rebekah was going to save him.

She was punching Erica relentlessly. Boyd was already on the ground, struggling as he healed from his injuries.

"Allison!"

The female vampire was immediately distracted.

Scott rushed to his girlfriend. He'd woken up moments ago and ran to the fight, ignoring. what Jeremy had warned him about.

"Allison!" he screamed again as he got closer to the house.

The female vampire looked at him for a fraction of a second and in that moment Erica pounced and snapped her neck, making her fall to the ground.

Scott went into a blind rage. He punched Erica so hard that she went flying into the trees. Tears were in his eyes as he lifted Allison's limp body and tried to get her away from there. He felt so guilty. He should have listened to Jeremy.

"Not so fast, Scott," Peter said, blocking Scott's escape. "Going so soon?"

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked as Stiles rose to his feet after pulling out the wooden stake.

"Yeah," Stiles replied, not able to look at the wolf. "It'll still heal but wood hurts the most."

"Stiles, I didn't want to fight you but Derek said –"

"I don't care what Derek said!" Stiles snapped. "You tried to kill me!"

"You tried to kill us too," Isaac replied, looking like a kicked puppy.

"I wanted to kill Derek and Peter, not anyone else. I could never hurt you, Isaac, never, but you still decided to follow the orders of an abusive dick."

"I'm really sorry," Isaac whispered, extending his claws.

Stiles realized what he was about to do. The one he loved was going to attack him and he'd have no choice but to fight back. Suddenly he heard Scott's screams and Peter's voice. With vampire speed, he disappeared leaving a very sad and confused Isaac behind him.

"You don't need to follow every order your alpha gives," Jeremy said, stepping out of the shadows.

"I have to," Isaac said softly. "He saved me."

Jeremy hummed. "I met a werewolf once. Someone helped him with the pain he had to suffer every month by turning him into a hybrid. He was able to break the sire bond. That's an option. Think about it." The vampire disappeared again, leaving Isaac even more confused.

"Drop her or I'll make sure she never wakes up," the former alpha commanded. Scott reluctantly lowered his girlfriend to the ground. "Now, you're going to follow me and do what I tell you to or else she dies." Scott nodded, ready to do whatever it took to keep Allison safe.

"Peter Hale, it's been a while," Stiles greeted as he appeared behind the older werewolf. Scott looked relieved, but Stiles wasn't amused. "You should have listened, Scott."

"Looks like Robin is mad, Scott," Peter mocked.

"He's not Robin, he's Batman," Erica joked. She and Boyd shifted and trapped the older werewolf between them.

"You always underestimate me," Stiles said, smiling as he got closer to the older wolf. "Scott, help them out.

::::::::: Flashback ::::::::::::

It was four in the morning and Stiles was on Erica's porch. "Can I come in?" he shouted.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?" she asked from the doorway.

"I'm not here to hurt you," he said.

"What do you want?"

"I have a proposition for you. I know for a fact that you and Boyd despise Derek as an alpha. Help me and you'll be free. You won't have to deal with his abuse anymore."

Erica looked skeptical. "You don't want to hurt us?"

"We know it was all Peter and Derek. You were a good friend, Erica. I don't want to hurt you."

Erica thought for a moment. She believed in Stiles. She'd always had faith in him. And he was right. She and Boyd were tired of their alpha. This could be their chance to escape for good.

"You can come in Batman"

:::::::::: Flashback end::::::::::::

"Traitors!" Peter yelled, unable to free himself from the betas. "Derek! Help!" He struggled to free himself, but he knew his fate.

"Your nephew isn't going to come out to save you," Stiles replied.

Allison suddenly took a deep breath and started to wake up. She looked a bit disoriented as she rose and took hesitant steps to stand beside Stiles. Scott was grinning at her from behind Peter and she gave him a small smile before turning to her friend. "Ready?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," Stiles replied with a wicked grin. The vampires punched the werewolf, their hands burying into his chest as he screamed.

"This is for our dads you son of a bitch," Allison said through clenched teeth. They finally ripped his heart out without blinking. Peter was dead when he hit the ground. The dropped the organ on the ground and Allison crushed it under her boot, blood soaking into the soil.

"You had this planned?" Scott asked.

"Of course," Allison quipped. "Why do you think we were so easy on them?" She punched Scott in the arm and he stumbled backward.

"What was that for?"

"For not listening," Stiles responded for her.

Allison smiled and embraced Scott. "We're one step closer." She turned to Boyd and Erica. "I'm sorry I had to shoot you."

Erica smiled. "Those arrows weren't so bad. It was a great idea."

There was a low growl from just beyond the trees and suddenly Derek Hale appeared, eyes flashing red. "You're all traitors, but at least I have one loyal beta."

Isaac trailed behind him, looking scared and reluctant to be there.

"It's on, sour wolf," Stiles said, his face contorting to show his vampiric nature.

"Everyone, get back," Allison said. Dark veins crept around her eyes. "We can take him."

* * *

**Hope you had like it. Next chapter its already written. Thank you so much t all the people who review, follow and favorite. Its means a lot. **

**Please review and let me know what you guys think ( i kinda like reviews)**  
**Next chapter's tittle is "Bloody Alphas". **  
**Till next time.**


	8. Bloody Alphas

**Hey everyone, thanks for all the kinds reviews.**

**Here's is chapter 8. Expect some unexpected twists.**

**Warning: Light sexual scene.**

**Thanks to Kitten2010 who beta-ed this and wrote the perfect smut scene.**

* * *

****Bloody senior year

Chapter 8: Bloody Alphas

"Everyone, get back," Allison said with authority.

Both vampires rushed at Derek. The alpha smiled wickedly and launched himself against his adversaries. They collided. The wolf bit Allison's arm, making her groan from the pain. Stiles was able to get behind Derek and climbed on the werewolf's back, choking him to force him to release Allison. The girl fell to the ground, but immediately jumped to her feet to return to the fight just as Derek managed to send Stiles flying backwards.

Allison moved so quickly she was a blur and stabbed Derek in the stomach. She was reared back to attack again when Isaac caught her by surprise, burying his claws in her lower back. He released her as soon as Derek had struggled away.

"You're a coward," Allison accused. She turned quickly and buried her fangs into his neck, drinking quickly and stopping right before he lost consciousness. She pushed him away and in his weakened state he dropped right to the ground.

"You're not going to win this," Derek said, tossing Allison's knife away. "I killed your family the same way they murdered mine."

Allison snarled. "My dad didn't send those hunters. You know that. It was just Kate that did it and you're no better than her now."

The mention of Kate's name gets Derek angrier and in a blind rage he leaped at Allison and plunged his claws into her chest.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"We need to go back and help them!" Scott exclaimed at Rebekah.

She was dragging an unconscious Jackson, but stopped to say, "This is their fight. We shouldn't interfere until it's absolutely necessary. Right now, it isn't." She was calm, watching the fight unfold.

"He could kill her," Scott argued.

"They know what they're doing," Erica assured him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "You just have to trust them."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Any last wishes?" the werewolf snarled at the vampire.

"Drop dead," she snapped.

A shot echoed through the woods and Derek stopped, releasing the girl and staring at his left shoulder in shock. He looked up to see Stiles walking toward him with a gun.

"This is it for you, Derek," Stiles said.

The alpha released a howl and his features warped. His clothes ripped away and for the first time they saw his true alpha form. A massive black beast with red eyes and sharp teeth stood before them. The werewolf pounced and Stiles was able to barely dodge the attack. Allison's wounds were almost healed and she joined Stiles. The vampires circled the werewolf.

"What now?" Stiles asked.

"You're the one that always has the plan," she replied.

"Let's improvise," he suggested. She nodded. They were both willing to do whatever it took to get their revenge and there was no way they were going to die before it was done.

They moved in on the wolf and struggled to subdue him. "Bite him!" Stiles shouted, straining to keep the wolf in place. It took all his strength.

"He's on vervain," Allison replied.

"Scott!" Stiles shouted.

Within seconds, Scott and the two betas were attacking the alpha. Erica clawed one of his legs and Boyd got the other. Scott hesitated before biting down on Derek's neck. The alpha was in a frenzy trying to shake off his attackers. Finally, he was able to get away from his attackers.

The vampires attacked again without hesitation. They rushed the alpha and both got deep scratches in return. They attacked again without waiting to heal. At that moment, Rebekah decided to join the fight, but by then Derek was so out of control that even with her superior strength she couldn't stop him.

Allison and Stiles were fueled by the rage and they attacked once again. They were able to land a few good blows, leaving deep gouges in the wolf's side. Even in his weakened state, the alpha was aggressive and snarling.

"Damn, you're stubborn," Stiles muttered.

Stiles provided a distraction while Allison raced to retrieve the gun that had been lost in the fray. She fired a shot at Derek, making him start to shift back into his human form. She didn't hesitate to fire a second shot.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :

Isaac was watching the fight helplessly. His injuries were healed, but he was still dizzy and weak from the loss of blood. His head hurt and he was caught up in his thoughts. Sure, Derek had saved him from his father, but Isaac was starting to see he'd just gone from one abuser to another. Derek humiliated his betas and hurt them under the disguise of training. Derek wasn't a good alpha. Isaac regretted his blind loyalty.

"Looks like you made up your mind," Jeremy commented, sitting on the ground beside the teen werewolf.

"It's too late," Isaac replied sadly. "I'm too weak to help now."

"Stiles loves you," the vampire stated. "You want to help him?"

Isaac nodded and before he could blink the vampire bit his own wrist and pressed it to the blonde's mouth. Isaac swallowed compulsively, but he was confused. "Why did you do that?" he asked. He felt so much better and was able to stand.

"Vampire blood can heal whoever drinks it," Jeremy explained.

"Thank you," Isaac said quickly. He turned and rushed to the one he loved.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Just kill me!" Derek snarled after the tenth non-fatal gunshot.

"I'm afraid we can't do that," Stiles snapped. "I'm sure my dad suffered when he was trapped in that fire. So you're going to suffer."

"I'm gonna kill you!" Derek threatened, but the vampires just laughed.

"I don't think you're in any position to make threats," Allison said, taking aim once again.

"Stop!" Isaac said, stepping in front of the older wolf.

"Move or I'll shoot," Allison warned.

"Kill them, Isaac," Derek ordered weakly.

Isaac turned to face the alpha. "No. I'm tired of you ordering me around. I'm tired of you treating me like my dad used to." Isaac was shaking with rage and he kicked Derek's side.

"Isaac…" Stiles whispered, trying to pull the beta away, but Allison grabbed his arm.

"Stop," Derek said.

Isaac's eyes flashed yellow and he lashed out again. "I hate you," he said, so angry he was nearly in tears. "I hate all that you made me do. You made me hurt Stiles. I hate you." Isaac shifted fully, lost in his rage. He smiled menacingly. "I'm going to rip your throat out…with my teeth," he mocked Derek with his own words. The beta's fangs tore into the alpha's neck. Blood spilled everywhere.

Everyone watched in shock. This was a side of Isaac they'd never seen before. When he stood to face them, his eyes were red. The new alpha let out a howl and the betas around him returned it, accepting him as their new leader.

Stiles smiled. It wasn't exactly what they'd planned but it was over now. Derek had finally paid for what he'd done. Allison hugged him tightly and he returned her embrace.

"It's over," she whispered.

"It's all over," he replied.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Hours later, they were all cleaned up and ready to return to their homes. All except for Isaac, who had nowhere to go. He was avoiding everyone's eyes, just staring at the floor.

"Go on without me," Stiles whispered to Allison and Scott. "I need to stay with him."

Allison eyed Isaac warily. "He doesn't seem very stable right now."

"I can handle him."

"Be careful," Allison said, hugging him tightly.

"Yeah, take care," Scott added, pulling his friend into a hug.

Stiles watched them walk away until they were out of his sight. He turned toward the house and opened the front door, but when he tried to step in it was like an invisible force stopped him. "How? The owners are dead…" he wondered out loud.

Isaac came down the stairs. "I'm the new alpha, that makes me the owner of the property," Isaac said.

"Wanna let me in?" Stiles asked.

Isaac nodded. "Yeah, you can come in."

Stiles stepped inside. "We need to talk," he said. The other boy just nodded and led the way to the living room. After a moment of awkward silence, Stiles spoke. "I'm sorry, Isaac. I know after all this you probably don't want to hear it, but I just wanted to tell you that I meant everything I said. The time we spent together, it was real. I love you. So much."

Isaac sighed. "I should be the one apologizing. I'm really not good at this but…well, I love you too and I still want to be with you." Isaac lifted the vampire's chin and kissed him.

"Good to know," Stiles whispered. Stiles put his hands on the new alpha's waist and pulled him closer for a more intense kiss.

They stumbled backward, falling onto the couch. Stiles was straddling Isaac's waist, grinding slightly against him. The wolf pulled away, panting for air. "Damn," he whispered.

"Wanna know a secret?" Stiles asked.

Isaac nodded.

"I died a virgin."

"What?"

"When I was turned I had to die, so technically yeah. And I still am one, you know."

Isaac tilted his head to the side. "Really? I figured with everyone throwing themselves at you…"

Stiles shook his head. "Nope. Since I fell for you, I didn't really have eyes for anyone else. I was hoping you'd be the one." He lifted his eyebrows suggestively.

"Uh…well, I'm no expert either. I mean, I want to." Isaac blushed and Stiles laughed.

"We could figure it out, I'm sure," Stiles whispered, kissing Isaac passionately.

"Don't we need…stuff?"

Stiles laughed and pulled a small bottle of lubricant out of his pocket. "Don't ask how long I've been carrying that."

Isaac smiled and his eyes flashed red as he pulled Stiles closer. Their kissing was more urgent and they tugged at each other's clothes. Not wanting to break away, Isaac let his claws extend and cut away Stiles' shirt. The vampire ripped at his clothes as well. They dropped from the couch to the floor.

Isaac's slender fingers fumbled to open the bottle of lube and the liquid spilled out on his fingers. He wrapped his hand around Stiles' erection and slid his fist up and down with no real sense of rhythm, just desperation. Stiles grabbed Isaac's slick hand and pushed it down lower until his fingers brushed at the tight opening.

"Come on," Stiles urged.

Isaac grinned and obliged, working Stiles open with one finger. He was a quick learner and soon he figured out exactly what to do to make Stiles writhe with pleasure. He pressed his lips to Stiles' forehead and whispered, "I love you."

They both gasped as they became one.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :

"I'm so glad this is over," Allison whispered, resting her head on Scott's bare shoulder. They were laying on the mattress, all the pillows and blankets had been strewn around the room from their earlier activities.

"Now everything can go back to normal," Scott replied.

"Not exactly," she said wistfully. "Some things can never go back to the way they were." There was so much more that she wanted to say but Scott silenced her with a soft kiss.

"Let's not worry about it now."

She couldn't agree more. She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat.

* * *

**Well. I hope you guys like it; i know some people expected Scott to be the new alpha (so did i) but before i knew it; it's was already written. **

**Anyway hope you guys enjoy this; let me know what you think. I yhink that it will be two or three more chapter before the sequel.**

**See ya:) and please review**


	9. Bloody friends-enemies

**Hello everyone; here is chapter.**

**Thank you so much for the kind reviews.**

**And of course thank you to the amazing Kitten2010 who beta-ed this:**

**Next chapter will be the last before the sequel.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review **

* * *

Bloody senior year

Chapter 9: Bloody Friends/Enemies

After Derek's death life in Beacon Hills formed a new normal. Isaac was adjusting to his new role as an alpha, which was made easier by the fact that Erica and Boyd accepted him as their leader. He and Stiles went public with their relationship and everyone at school was surprised. Allison and Scott were officially back together, but no one was surprised about that. Allison and Stiles were still inseparable.

Jackson proved to be difficult. He'd made several attempts to kill Stiles and he refused to accept Isaac as his alpha. Isaac really tried to keep the pack together, but eventually he had to give Jackson a choice. Either Jackson acted peacefully or Isaac would run him out of town.

As it turned out, Lydia enjoyed being a vampire and she didn't hold a grudge against Stiles for turning her. However, she'd been gone from school and her home for a month because she could only go out at night and her urges were too strong to be around humans. Surprisingly, it was Rebekah that taught her how to gain control. Together, they compelled Lydia's parents to cover for her so no one got suspicious.

Rebekah definitely didn't go easy on Lydia. She was ruthless with the training and accepted no excuses. Over time, the two girls settled into a friendly rivalry. Even so, Rebekah didn't take back her compulsion over Lydia. Two months into Rebekah's training, Lydia received the ring that allowed her out in the daylight.

Meanwhile, Jeremy and Kol found their own place. They were fond of the pack, but they were tired of werewolves coming in and out of their house.

Overall, things were good. For the moment, at least.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Can you believe Stiles ditched me yesterday?" Scott complained. He was walking beside his girlfriend in the school hallway, holding her hand and ranting. "We were supposed to hang out and he texted me last minute saying that he was busy with Isaac. This is the third time this week."

"Payback's a bitch," Allison muttered. She wasn't surprised, but she still felt bad. "Besides, he's happy with Isaac. You're his best friend, you should be happy for him. They're still in that new relationship phase where they constantly want to be alone, if you know what I mean." She smirked and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I know," Scott sighed. "I'm just worried he hasn't really forgiven me. I know he said he did, but…I dunno, what if he was just saying that?"

"He's just moody sometimes, but so am I. That's why we go out to hunt. Especially since Isaac asked him to stop feeding from Danny." Allison shrugged. "It's just a vampire thing."

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Jeremy narrowed his eyes as he passed Jackson. "Someday, I swear I'm going to rip that guy's head off," Jeremy threatened.

"You're not the only one," Stiles replied, though it was hard to be angry with Isaac's long arms around his waist.

"He is kind of getting on my nerves," Isaac admitted.

"What are you losers talking about?" Jackson sneered as he approached the group with Lydia trailing behind him.

"That's it," Jeremy snapped. "I'm tired of your shit. I challenge you. After school, you and me. Let's see who's best, you asshole." Jeremy stormed away at that.

"Lydia, how's the undead life treating you?" Stiles asked, making Jackson growl with anger.

"Stop," Isaac ordered, his eyes flashing red for a brief second. "You don't need to cause a scene in front of the whole school."

"Jackson, calm down," Lydia pleaded with her boyfriend.

The first bell of the day rang and they parted ways.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Stiles, can we talk?" Scott asked during lunch. The vampire looked confused, but nodded and followed his best friend out to the bleachers. They sat in silence for a while.

"You said you wanted to talk, but all I hear is your heart beating insanely fast. What's up?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, sorry," Scott said cautiously. "I just wanted to ask if you were mad at me for any reason?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"It's just that you've been ditching me for Isaac a lot lately. I thought maybe you were getting back at me for the shitty friend I was before all this." Scott stared at the ground.

Stiles winced with sympathy. "Scott, you'll always be my best friend. You just have to understand, I've never really been with anyone before Isaac. It's kind of like when you and Allison first started dating. Remember how all you wanted was to be with her? I'm not mad. I didn't know you felt that way. Let's skip the rest of school and hang out." Stiles threw an arm around Scott's shoulders.

"Stiles, I can't skip. My grades are so bad. The teachers will call my mom and I'll be grounded until I die," Scott said sadly.

"Dude, vampire," Stiles said, pointing at himself. "I'll compel the teachers so we won't get busted."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Allison sighed and crossed her arms, leaning against one of the pillars of the porch. "Well, Scott and Stiles are hanging out, so I don't know what I'm gonna do today." She looked out over the front yard of the former Hale house.

"We could go do something," Lydia offered. "I have plenty of control."

"No thanks," Allison muttered. She still hadn't really forgiven her former friend and she smirked when she saw the guilty expression on Lydia's face.

"Okay, let's get started," Isaac called as he stepped out of the house.

"This is going to be so fun," Erica commented, sitting on the steps in front of Allison.

"Go, Jeremy!" Rebekah cheered.

"Are you ready, you dick?" Jeremy asked. He looked almost bored.

"You're dead," Jackson said through clenched teeth. He shifted and charged at the vampire.

Jeremy didn't blink. He grabbed the werewolf by the neck to stop him and turned him around. He buried his right hand in the wolf's abdomen and slowly reached up to barely touch his heart. Jackson was screaming in pain. "I warned you," Jeremy whispered against the wolf's neck. "If you keep acting like this toward me and my friends, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Let him go!" Lydia begged from the sidelines. "He doesn't heal as fast as us."

"Shut up and sit, my pet," Rebekah ordered. Lydia jerked as the compulsion kicked in and she rushed to follow her orders.

"I knew this would be boring," Jeremy muttered. He released Jackson and the werewolf fell face first into the ground.

Isaac approached Jackson and rolled him over. "I'm sorry, but if you keep treating everyone this way you'll be out of the pack."

"P-Please," Jackson sputtered.

Isaac looked to the vampires. "Will one of you feed him your blood so he can heal and go home?"

"I will!" Lydia rushed with vampire speed to her boyfriend's side. She eagerly bit her hand and let the drops of blood fall into Jackson's mouth. His injuries started healing almost instantaneously.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Now, forget that you saw us," Stiles said confidently, compelling the man in front of him. "No one stole from the blood bank."

"That's really cool," Scott said. No matter how many times he'd seen the vampire compulsion trick, he was still impressed.

"Yeah, hurry up," Stiles said as he headed toward the exit of the hospital. "Your mom might see us."

Once they were outside, they climbed into Stiles' Jeep and dropped the cooler of blood in the back seat. They burst into laughter. Scott was having a great time. "Who would have thought stealing blood would be fun?" Scott said.

"I know," Stiles replied. "I'm impressed. I thought you'd get grossed out."

"Not too much," Scott laughed. "I can't believe I dropped one. It was everywhere. They're gonna be so confused about that."

The moment was interrupted when Stiles' phone rang. "Hey, there's my sexy alpha," the vampire said with a smirk as he answered. Scott rolled his eyes and tried not to listen. He'd made that mistake before and he still blushed every time he went to Stiles' room.

"No," Scott said.

"Jackson fought with Jeremy and lost. Lydia gave him her blood to heal him and then…then he attacked Isaac when his back was turned. Fucking coward. He was planning to try to be the new alpha." Stiles gritted his teeth.

When they arrived at the house, they saw Jackson on the ground with both legs broken. Lydia was next to him and she looked like she desperately wanted to help him, but couldn't.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Stiles sighed with relief. He rushed to Isaac and examined him. He stared at the shredded bloody clothes and felt for injuries.

"I'm okay," Isaac reassured his boyfriend. "I healed already." He embraced Stiles and kissed him.

"You'll pay for this, you son of a bitch," Stiles hissed. He kicked Jackson in the head, leaving him instantly unconscious.

"Please, don't kill him!" Lydia shouted.

"What do you care, Lydia?" Stiles said derisively. "Do you think he cares about you? He hates that you're a vampire."

"I'll do anything," Lydia pleaded. "Just…please."

Allison stepped in. "Give up your ring."

"What? I can't do that."

Stiles shrugged. "Fine, then he dies." Stiles kicked the unconscious wolf.

"Wait!" the new vampire shouted. She took of her ring and handed it to Allison.

Lydia tried to attack Allison while she was grabbing the ring, but Scott punched her aside. "I wouldn't do that," he said. His eyes flashed yellow and he bared his fangs.

Isaac shifted and was quickly joined by Boyd and Erica. The betas stood in fighting stances, ready to defend their alpha if necessary. "Leave town," Isaac said. "If I see you here again, you're dead."

Lydia lifted her boyfriend's body and rushed to his Porsche. She was sobbing with impotent rage as she drove away.

"She won't get far without her ring," Stiles commented.

"Oh well," Rebekah said. "Fancy a drink?"


	10. Bloody Prom

**Hey everyone; here is the last chapter of this story, it's short i know but there will be a sequel coming very soon; in fact i already have several chapter written; anyway i will update a preview after this chapter.**

**I want to thank to Kittten2010 who edited and corrected this fic; and thank you to all the reviews, follows and favorites.**

* * *

Bloody Senior Year

Chapter 10: Bloody Prom

Once Lydia and Jackson were gone, everyone was on edge. The werewolves and the vampires suspected that the couple would be back to fight. Months passed with no news. Lydia and Jackson remained official missing persons while life in Beacon Hills continued. Scott and Allison were happy. Stiles and Isaac were still going strong. The four of them found time to spend together as well as time for themselves as couples.

Time passed quickly. Graduation was approaching. But more importantly, it was almost time for prom.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Okay," Erica announced. "I have it from a reliable source that the nominees for Prom King are Stiles, Danny, and Scott."

Stiles shrugged. He wanted to win, but he didn't want to show it. "So Danny's gonna win," he said. "He was always next in line as most popular after Jackson." That's just how things went.

"But you would like to win, right?" Isaac asked.

Stiles just shrugged.

"Well, I hope I win," Rebekah said, referring to her Prom Queen nomination. "It seems like a fun experience for my first time in high school."

"Can't you just compel people to vote for you?" Scott wondered out loud.

Rebekah smirked. "I'd love to do that, but I want to win the honest way. Because I'm the prettiest."

Jeremy started laughing and Rebekah punched his shoulder in a not so playful way.

"Well, I still need a dress," Allison interrupted before the situation escalated. "Prom is in two days and I still don't have one."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Isaac pulled on his T-shirt. His curls were still damp from his post-practice shower. "So, later we're going to get our tuxes for prom. You're coming," he said to Scott.

"When you say 'we' you mean…?" Scott responded, trailing off waiting for Isaac to fill in the blanks.

"You, me, and Stiles," the alpha replied.

"That's fine," Scott said. "As long as you two aren't gonna be too touchy-feely." He closed his locker.

Isaac just laughed at Scott's awkwardness. The new alpha and his vampire boyfriend sometimes had trouble keeping their hands to themselves.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You're going to give my boyfriend a discount," Stiles said, staring deeply into the salesman's eyes.

The man walked over to Isaac. "Sir, there's a discount available on this," he said.

"Do you have to compel everyone in town?" Scott asked softly.

"Isaac can't really afford the tux, I just wanted to give him a little help," Stiles responded.

"Isn't that wrong?" Scott questioned.

"No," Stiles replied with a shrug. "Wrong would be taking the salesman to the back and feeding from him."

Scott tried to hide his shudder. Things were definitely different. He was glad to have Stiles back, but he couldn't ignore the permanent smell of blood that came off of him. It was a small comfort to know that Stiles and Allison never killed when they went on a hunt.

Once they'd finished shopping, Stiles suggested that they all go hang out at Scott's house. Stiles was a tad annoyed to find that he couldn't enter.

"Little help here?" he called, throwing the bags into the house.

"Oh, right," Scott said. "Come in, Stiles."

"It's weird we haven't hung out here at all," Stiles said. "Were you avoiding it or something?"

"I dunno," Scott responded. "I guess we just never hung out here. It's easier to go to Isaac's. Allison hasn't been here either."

"Whatever," Stiles sighed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was a cliché, but prom turned out to be the best night of their high school lives. They snuck in alcohol and shared it among themselves. They looked good and they knew it. Allison wore a dark blue gown that sparkled under the dim lights. Erica had opted for a short crimson dress and her hair was wild. Rebekah wore pale pink chiffon and her hair was curled, making her look nearly otherworldly.

"The votes are in and it's time to announce this year's Prom King and Queen," the principal said into a microphone. Everyone cheered. Once they had calmed down, he continued. "The nominees for Prom King: Scott McCall, Danny Mahealani, and Stiles Stilinkski!" There were more cheers. Isaac was the loudest, letting out a loud whoop in support of his boyfriend. "The nominees for Prom Queen are…Erica Reyes…Rebekah Mikaelson…and Allison Argent!"

The principal stalled and got the crowd worked up before he finally proclaimed that the winner of Prom King was Stiles. Isaac's face was fixed into an adorable grin. He was so proud and it showed.

The audience went wild when it was revealed that Rebekah was the Prom Queen. Jeremy was smiling with Kol's arms wrapped around him. He was glad that Rebekah had something normal in her life.

Rebekah tried to play it cool. "It's a cheap fake tiara," she commented while dancing with Stiles.

"Yeah, but a year ago this would have been impossible for me," he said.

"Sometimes people change for the best," Rebekah replied wisely.

"Thanks for everything, Rebekah," he said sincerely. "If it wasn't for you, we would have never made it this far.

Rebekah smiled, thinking that she should thank him as well. He and Allison made her feel alive like she hadn't felt in the last thousand years.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

"You're not upset that you lost, are you?" Allison asked, wrapping her arms elegantly around her boyfriend's neck as they swayed to the slow song.

"Not at all," he said. "If it had been Danny it would have been a different story, but I'm happy for Stiles." He placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

"You're so hot, Your Majesty," Isaac joked, breathing heavily.

Stiles pressed his naked body closer to the alpha, resting his head on the werewolf's chest. "You better believe it," he said.

"Give me fifteen minutes and we're going again," Isaac practically purred.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I hate these cheap motels," Lydia complained. She snarled at the suspiciously dirty surroundings.

"Stop complaining," Jackson snapped. "This was the only place on the road and we needed to get inside before dawn."

"Well, this is definitely a surprise," a voice said as the door snapped shut. "It's been a long time, Jackson."

The teens turned in horror, their eyes widened in shock. "Gerard?" Jackson growled the man's name. The elderly hunter was in a terrible state. He looked more frail than the last time they'd seen him.

"I've been following you two since you left Beacon Hills," Gerard explained. "I have a proposition. But I must warn you…it could get bloody."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Graduation day finally arrived. They were ecstatic in the caps and gowns. They all received their diplomas. It was a very happy day, aside from the poignant sadness when Allison and Stiles thought of how their fathers were missing this moment.

Allison and Stiles had avenged their parents' deaths, gained new friends, reunited with old ones. They were stronger, their immortal lives were just beginning.


	11. Bloody preview

**Hey everyone as i promised earlier here is a preview of the sequel of "Bloody senior year"**

**The fic it will be called "Bloody summer and will set just two weeks after graduation; i have five chapters up; they still are in editing progress so sorry for some grammars. By the way the scenes that i put here are from different chapters and there are not in cronological order.**

**Anyway here it is **

* * *

Bloody summer: preview

"I still can't believe you bit him" Scott snaps; Isaac promised to him that everyone turned should be with consent.

"He was lucky that i didn't kill him, he was hurting Stiles; you have a problem with that Scott; besides I'm tired of you whining about the bite not being a gift; grow a pair and admit that the bite was the best that happened to you" Isaac spats back flashing his red eyes.

"For me it's still a curse!"

* * *

"As you already know there's two kind of werewolves; one is the 'cursed type' ; that is more common; then is the your kind, the 'gifted type'; we have to be careful around the cursed ones, one bite from them and we're dead" Jeremy explains still shocked about the person he just saw in town.

* * *

"After everything we've been trough together; you still can't trust me!" Allison shouts in anger

"You killed him, Allison!"

"He was going to hurt you!"

* * *

"If he turns off his humanity he is just going to act on instinct; he's going to be ruthless; we have to stop him" Allison says tears falling from her eyes

"What if we can't?" Scott questions; his voice filled with worry.

* * *

"Hello brother; long time no see" Kol greets with a smirk

"What do you want Kol" Klaus snaps

"Just stopping by to see how is my beloved older brother"

"You are not welcome here!" the older man shouts

"No need to scream brother; i just need your prestigious hybrid blood"

* * *

"Scott; your eyes are red!" Boyd says alarmed

"It's impossible; you can't be an alpha, the only way is ... Isaac!" Erica says shocked

* * *

"I'm gonna put a stake in your pretty heart and i am going to enjoy it so much"

"I'm smarter than you Stiles; you will never catch me" the strawberry blond vampire mocks

"Wanna bet"

* * *

**Well i hope you guys enjoyed reading this story as much i enjoyed writting it. Again thank you so much for all the support.**

**If you guys want you can follow me on tumblr "0809m" or look for me in AO3 (i ussually update more fast there**

**See you guys soon...**


End file.
